Rise of the Guardians: more than one
by free man writer
Summary: The guardians have been defending the children of the world for centuries now. but when an old enemy resurfaces with new and more dangerous allies they recruti the help of Jack frost and another wandering spirit that they never even knew existed. but will the 2 new recruits willingly join after so many years of isolation.
1. Chapter 1

**This crossover instantly popped into my head the moment after I watched the movie. The whole previous life just seemed to fit so I decided to make this crossover. Given that this is a Fan Fiction this is my retelling of Rise of the Guardians except a lot longer more or less. Anyways Rate, Read and Review and as always have nice day**

Rise of the guardians Chapter 1: More than one

Jack Frost was enjoying another day of mischief and fun. He was sliding barefoot on a frozen pond, a cold wind whipping up behind him followed by snow. The kids below him were enjoying the snow happily cheering snow day

'You're welcome" He said jokingly knowing they couldn't see him. He flew up in the air once more and took off spreading ice and snow.

"Come on everybody liven up a little" He yelled making cars, and windows freeze "IT'S A SNOW DAY"

Jack landed on a nearby tree and sat down on the branch admiring his work. The ice maker casually looked around to see if there was anything else to do. He then spotted an odd sight. There not too far from the pond was a black cloak sitting up on a tree branch with a hood on completely hiding his face. He found this sight odd as the silver haired teen used his staff to help himself up to get a better glance. The person was very unusual. Then the cloak did something that completely caught Jack off guard. He looked up at him and stared directly at him. Jack tensed suddenly. Could this person possibly see him?

Jack waved his hand at the cloak who was still for a moment. Frost looked at him and slumped still looking at the cloak. The cloak seemed to notice his disappointment and waved merrily at him. Jack fell off the branch but floated up with his eyes glued onto the cloak. He slowly then quickly flew over to him.

"Can you-" Jack was unsure whether he should ask

"See you?" Finished the cloak "I wouldn't be talking or waving to you if I couldn't"

Jack was silent before exploding with joy.

"Hahaha Are you serious you could see me?!" He asked excitedly. The cloak laughed at his excitement but shook his head

"Could you maybe tell me where I am?"

Jack looked at him puzzled but answered "Pennsylvania of course"

"Hmm, it has been to long since I was last here" the cloak said to himself but Jack heard

"Who are you?"

The cloak looked up at Jack then decided he could trust him. He removed his hood to reveal a young teen with spiky blond hair, fair skin and unbelievably blue eyes.

"My name is Roxas"

"Roxas? That's a weird name"

"Yeah thanks frosty" Roxas shot back jokingly. Jack and Roxas looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

"You're new but I already like you" Jack said plainly. Roxas was genuinely happy "Thanks, I don't remember the last time I had a friend"

"You're all alone?" Jack asked and Roxas nodded sadly. Frost felt sympathy for his new friend. He knows what it is like to be all alone. Jack has been alone for 300 years.

"Say are you some kind of spirit?" Jack asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah for the most part I guess" Roxas answered and jumped down.

"For the most part?"

"I honestly never did know who I was" Roxas felt odd telling this to someone he just met yet he also felt comfortable "All I knew was I exist without a purpose"

Jack looked at Roxas looked as though he was about to cry. This boy was practically like him. All alone, no purpose. What truly stumped him was who was this boy. He seems to know a lot and he sensed power from him.

"Hey uh how old are you?"

"I don't know… probably 1500, maybe older" Roxas answered casually. Jack stared wide-eyed at Roxas. He was the oldest spirit he thinks he ever met.

"You…You're older than any other spirit" Jack said bluntly. Roxas grinned at that and said "no I'm pretty sure there are others"

"REALLY?!" Jack shouted asked.

"Oh yeah or that's what I remember" Roxas quickly said. Jack narrowed his eyes slightly and asked "What do you remember?"

Roxas scrunched up his eyebrows trying to regain lost memories.

"All I remember was that there was 13 of us. I was the last one to be born and I only knew my name was Roxas. Either than that nothing"

Jack was still staring curiously at the blond. There was an unusual vibe coming from him but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Now let me ask you something. Are you gonna try and make a snow storm on Easter?" Roxas said with a witty smirk. Jack sniggered and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe why you wanna have some fun?"

"I want to see your version of fun"

"Well then you came to the right guy" Jack said happily leaping into the air and Roxas smirked and joined him as the 2 flew around the town with Jack whipping up ice, snow, cold wind and a barrage of snowballs. Soon in the park a boy named Jamie and his friends were having an all out snowball war.

Roxas and Jack were laughing as they sat down on top of the statue Jamie crashed in front of.

"Ha that was great" Roxas said laughing. Jack nudged him and chuckled "You and I make a pretty good team"

Roxas smiled at Jack when his face became blank and he turned his head to the horizon. Jack looked over to the horizon and was trying to make out what Roxas was seeing

"Hey Roxas, what are you looking at?"

"Some kid about to ski off a snow mountain but he's too scared" Roxas stood up "Better go and fix that"

Roxas flew off with Jack stumbling down but recovered and caught up to Roxas.

"Why do you want to fix it?"

"No I don't want to, I need to"

Roxas suddenly did a sonic boom as he flew to the mountain. Jacks eyes nearly fell out as Roxas zoomed out of sight. Jack flew even faster and after a few short seconds was on the mountain top with Roxas

"How did you do that?" Jack asked in astonishment

"It took me a while to perfect it but I'll teach you later" Roxas said walking ahead

Jack saw a young boy and his father. The boy was shivering not from the cold weather but from the height.

"Come on son you gotta get over this" The father nudging his son "Besides who was it that wanted this. I remember a young boy shouting to do this"

"That was different" The boy countered. Roxas stood behind him with Jack watching. Roxas held out his hand and suddenly with a brief flash of light in his hand Roxas was holding a bizarre blade shaped like a key. It was practically white and had star shaped edges. Jack was watching with anticipation for the next action. Roxas began muttering

"In the valley of darkness though there is fear, the light within your heart will bring you courage and guide you out"

The edge of the blade gathered light and a sphere of light floated out of the tip and into the young boys heart. The boys eyes had a sparkle of determination and courage. He lifted his ski poles and slammed them down to give a nice push as he rocketed down the hill. His father laughed and skid after him shouting "Atta boy"

Jacks expression changed to amazement and curiosity.

"How did you do that and what is that in your hand?" Jack asked gazing intently at the blade.

"This" Roxas said lifting it closer to Jack "Is a Keyblade. It's called the Oathkeeper and only I can wield it. And to answer your first question what I did was give the kid a little courage. That was the first thing I ever did. When I was born. I saw this child all alone and scared and the Oathkeeper materialized in my hand and pointed to his heart. The kids eyes had this glimmer of hope and courage as he got up and found his way home"

Jack was staring at Roxas with disbelief. Then something came up in his mind

"Where you chosen by the man in the moon?"

Roxas looked at Jack puzzled "man in the moon?"

"Don't you know about him? Don't all spirits know about him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. All I remember of my birth was I was born in a field between a gray, cloudy dusk. Then nothing else"

"So you never talked to the man in the moon?" Jack asked just to be assured

"Yup but I do know of the other spirits. Tooth, kangaroo, sandy, Santa, turkey, and the rest"

"So if you know everybody who was the first ever spirit?"

"Hmm I think it was Sandy, then Tooth, Santa third and the rest just kind of appeared sporadically. The latest one is you Jack and believe me when I say this no other spirit has come after you"

"Huh is that so?"

There came an unusual silence over the 2 when Jack piped up "So do you want to do anything else?"

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Triple Decker ice cream Sunday super chocolate eruption here I come" Jack shouted merrily as he flew off with Roxas grinning behind.

In a dark underground lair

A tall sickly gray man glided over to a floating earth with the 7 continents and all the lights of children. This man was none other than Pitch, the boogeyman.

"Ah what a joyous day it will be" The dark man said to himself "Today marks the beginning of the end"

"Indeed"

Pitch's eyes widened and wheeled around to see a tall man in a black cloak with a hood covering his face walk out of the shadows

"Who are you and what are you doing in my domain?" Pitch said in a raised voice while conjuring his shadows. The cloak held his hand up and said in his deep voice "Fighting is not what I wanted"

"Then what do you want?" Pitch snarled

"To help"

Pitch looked at the cloak oddly but still kept his guard up

"Why would I need your help?"

"Because there are more than just me" the cloak said snapping his fingers and 10 dark corridors appeared, vanished and were replaced by 10 other cloaked figures. Pitch stared in shock and knew he was outmatched and outnumbered.

"We have our own agenda but we know the guardians will interfere" The leader said "So I'm suggest we combine our forces and eliminate them"

Pitch was motionless until he straightened out, called back his shadows and asked "If I am to work with you then I would at least require names"

"Number I, Xemnas"

"Number II, Xigbar and don't forget it"

"Xaldin, Number III"

"Number IV, Vexen"

"Number V, Lexaeus"

"VI, Zexion"

"Number VII, Saix"

"Number IX, Demyx"

"Number X, Luxord"

"Number XI, Marluxia"

"Number XII, Larxene"

"Very well, I am Pitch and why exactly should I trust you?"

"We have our own goals but there is someone who has resurfaced that is a major threat to not just you but us as well" Answered Number VII

"And who is this person?"

Vexen raised his hand and from his hand came ice which formed into the shape of a boy in a black cloak.

"He looks like one of your own kind" Pitch pointed out

"Yes but he is a traitor" Marluxia said angrily

"Tut tut, what can that brat do to us?" Larxene said in a haughty and bored voice.

"On the contrary Larxene, he if memory serves me correctly, I recall Roxas thrashing you Demyx, Vexen and Marluxia" Xaldin stated with amusement. Larxene twitched angrily and flung a lighting dagger at Xaldin who merely side stepped and chuckled darkly. Pitch was watching all this transpire with an indifferent look. But his eyes told a different story.

"As you can see" Saix said appearing behind Pitch "We are 11 individuals who are extremely powerful"

"And strangely are willing to help" Xigbar said in his surfer accent

"And in return you help us and together we can conquer and rule this world" Xemnas said appearing in front of Pitch extending a hand. Pitch stared before grinning evilly and taking his hand.

In the far North

A jolly big red man with a large impressive beard was busy picking at an ice sculpture of a toy train. He picked off the last piece, blew off the frost and set it down on the ice tracks. The little train began to move and soon floated in the air and turned into a jet train. Santa laughed and looked at the flying train in wonder. Suddenly his door burst open with a yeti coming in speaking in concern.

"What?" Santa said standing up. He rushed out the door picking up a sword and walked over to the globe. Suddenly it became surrounded by darkness and then it puffed. The darkness formed into a laughing shadow and vanished.

"Could it be?" Santa asked in his Russian accent

"Yes it is true along with more"

North wheeled around to see Xemnas standing in the middle of all the yetis and elves. They all jumped back at his abrupt appearance and North raised his sword.

"Who are you?" He asked threateningly. Xemnas removed his hood to reveal his silver hair, tanned skin and dangerous eyes

"I am only of the 12 that are yet to come and yes Pitch is one of the 12, so it's best you get ready along with your precious guardians. Goodbye for now" With that Xemnas left through a dark corridor leaving behind stunned and frightened expressions. North turned to the control panels, turned a switch and pressed down, releasing the northern lights.

Tooth was flying all around her quarters checking on all of her fairy workers.

"Keep at it ladies. Oh look her first tooth. Wow look at all those gumdrops. Ah that's such a sweet gesture what a good little boy"

One of the fairies looked up to the sky then frantically flew to Tooth and started humming loudly.

"What's wrong Babytooth?" Tooth saw the northern lights and gasped. She puts on a determined face and flew off with a group of forms following her.

A large rabbit was tending to eggs and slowly painting around to make the texture perfect. Bunnymund smiles with accomplishment as he sets down the egg which sprouts legs and walks off to join other eggs.

Bunny smiles then looks up and sees the northern lights. His face becomes serious and taps the ground and a large hole appears. He jumps down and the hole closes after him.

Gold sand was flying all around the air entering kids slumber and making them into wonderful dreams. The Sandman was weaving his sand to all sleeping children when he to saw the northern lights. Sandy materialized a sand plane and flew to the north pole.

Bunnymund appeared in the north pole and looked at North's workshop

"Bloody hell, its freezing" Bunny shivered. He summoned another hole and jumped down. Sandman flew over head and entered Santa's workshop followed by Tooth, Bunny and at last North.

"This had better be bloody important" Bunny said grumpily to North "I've got work to do and Easter is right around the corner"

"Relax Bunny besides Easter isn't Christmas"

Bunny's eyes widened as the comment hit a nerve.

"What makes Christmas so much more better than Easter mate?" Bunny shouted irritably.

As the 2 ensued in their argument, Tooth's mini fairies began informing her of teeth collections.

"Oh well done. Don't forget about Asia. All the kids should be asleep by now"

During all this commotion, Sandy notices the moon focusing into the center of the open window. Sandy formed a sand arrow pointing up to the moon, which no one noticed. He tried again by waving at the others. They were still preoccupied when Sandy noticed a nearby Elf. He grabbed the elf's hat and shook it hard, catching everyone's attention. He set the elf down and pointed aggressively up. They all turned to the moon who shine his light between the guardians.

"Sandy, why didn't you say anything?" Santa asked turning to the short gold man. Sandy just looked at North incredulously then fumed out gold sand. The light began to shine brighter onto the center and the floor opened between the 4.

A stand rose from the floor with a glowing crystal. The 4 guardians looked at each other in shock.

"Does this mean?" Tooth said in anticipation

"A new Guardian" North exclaimed

"But why now?" Bunny inquired "We've been doing this for ages. what makes this new threat so 'threatening' this time that we require another guardian?"

"It's because it's not just one enemy" Said a girls voice from behind

All Guardians turned to the fireplace to see a pale white girl with flaxen blond hair, bright blue eyes and a simple white dress.

"Namine" Tooth exclaimed happily flying towards the daughter of the man in moon and embracing her in friendly hug. Namine laughed and hugged back. Sandy also hugged her followed by Bunny then North.

"Ha Ha it's good to see you again Nami" North exclaimed with joy.

Namine was the adopted spirit of man in moon years is the oldest spirit the guardians knew about. The flaxen blond helped choose the guardians and has known them since their formation.

"What brings you here mate?" Bunny asked curiously.

Namine shrugged with a frown "Dad just told me to come down here because he says I am required to be here as well. He didn't explain why though"

"And perfect timing I think Manny has just finished picking the new guardian" North said with all the guardians turning to the crystal. The light then materialized into

"Jack Frost?!" Bunny exclaimed in shock. Tooth was floating and looking at Jack with dreamy eyes.

"Well I guess this settles it" North said turning around.

"Wait!" Namine called out still watching the crystal. Another light appeared besides jack and formed into a boy with a trench coat, spiky blond hair, and azure eyes. Namine gazed at the second boy in shock and looked up at the moon. The other guardians were staring in shock and curiosity.

"A-another guardian?!" Bunny stuttered.

"Is the threat really that great? We really need 2 new guardians?" Tooth said in shock.

Namine looked to the moon and began communicating with her father.

"Guys Dad just told me you have to find these 2 new guardians fast, so for now seek out Jack and…." Namine was still staring at Roxas. Sandy noticed this and wanted to ask before she quickly came to her senses

"That boy"

"Well then let's get to it" North exclaimed clapping his hands together. The other guardians left only leaving Namine still staring at the crystal image of Roxas. She had tears ready to spill but quickly wiped them away. She looked up at the moon

"Did you know he was alive all this time?" Namine asked in a whisper. She knew her father could hear yet she received only silence. Namine turned away and walked to her room North made for her ages ago. She entered it to see all her drawings cover the room. No one ever comes into her room, and it looked like no one has breached her sanctuary. She walked past dozens of drawings and went to her knees to retrieve a wooden box under her bed.

She materialized a key and unlocked to box. She hesitantly opened it and pulled out pictures of Roxas. She teared up at the pictures. One was of Roxas laughing, the next giving Namine an ice cream bar. Then she pulled out one that made her face become as red as North's red jacket. It was Roxas without his shirt with a growing six pack. She reached her last photo and began to fully cry. It was a drawn picture of her and Roxas kissing while dancing. She clutched the photo tight to her chest and cried.

Roxas and Jack were running around the roof tops in a race to see who reaches Jamie's house. The 2 soon tied and laughed for a long time after a day of just fun. Roxas suddenly felt an unusual pain in him. It was weird. It felt like sorrow and he needed to comfort her.

'Her?' Roxas thought.

"Hey Roxas you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jack just feel a little tired" Roxas said not wanting to trouble his friend

"Hey look at that" Roxas said pointing up at the night sky.

Gold sand waved through the air.

"Right on time Sandy" Jack said softly as the sand entered the dreams of kids. The 2 teens gazed wondrously at the sand but did not fail to notice a leaping shadow behind them. Roxas and Jack looked at each other before nodding and chasing after the shadow. The 2 arrived at an ally and walked around cautiously.

"Hello Mates"

The 2 wheeled around to see a silhouette leaning on a wall, twirling what seemed to be a boomerang.

"It's been a long time hasn't I mate" Said Bunnymund leaving the shadows "Winter of 68' Easter Sunday"

Roxas looked at Jack who leaned on his staff and said "You still aren't mad about that are ya?"

"Yes" Bunny stated curtly "But this isn't about that. Boys"

Suddenly Roxas and Jack were grabbed by 2 yetis and shoved into 2 red sacks. They opened a portal and tossed them into it. The yetis turned to Bunny who shook his head

"No mates, I'll see you back at the pole" Bunny tapped on the ground and called forth a rabbit hole and jumped in. The yetis shrugged and entered the portal.

North pole

A portal opened with Jack and Roxas flying out still trapped in their bags. The 2 opened their bags

"Ah there they are" Came a Russian accent

Jack Frost and Roxas came out of their bags and stared around in wonder. They looked forward to see North, Sandy and Tooth. North opened his arms in welcome

"Jack Frost and the new spirit" North said happily.

"Santa" Roxas whispered to himself

"Wow" Jack said as he got a good look around.

"I hope the yetis treated you well" North asked as the 2 yetis pulled Roxas and Jack up.

"Oh yeah totally" Roxas said sarcastically

"We just love being shoved in a sac and thrown through a portal" Jack finished

"Oh, good. That was my idea" Santa said proudly "You of course know Bunny"

Bunny rolled his eyes at the 2.

"And Sandy As well as the Tooth fairy"

Tooth was hovering in front of Jack.

"Is it true?" She said excitedly "Teeth as white as snow? Open please"

She poked around at Jacks teeth who was looking at Roxas, pleading for help with his eyes. Roxas smirked at his friend's misfortune. Tooth sighed "Oh it's true teeth as bright as snow". Some of her forms fainted from the shine of his teeth. Roxas sniggered which caught Tooth's attention.

"Oh since you're also a newcomer I have to inspect your teeth as well" Tooth said already prying Roxas's mouth open. Jack smirked savoring the little payback.

"Alright Tooth no need to smother the 2 boys" North called to a tooth mesmerized Tooth fairy.

"The big four all gathered up huh" Jack said swinging his stick on a nearby elf who froze and fell over.

"Have we done something for you guys to be here" Jack said walking to the globe "Aren't I on the naughty list?"

"Ha" Santa looked at Jack with some disappointment "You hold the record"

"But" Santa said with some enthusiasm as he brushed his naughty tattooed arm "We are willing to wipe the slate clean"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Both of you are now GUARDIANS" North yelled triumphantly. Elves began playing trumpets, drums and orchestra music. Yeti's released banners and held up torches. North was handed a big book with the Elves and Yeti's surrounding Roxas and Jack.

Roxas and Jack looked around, trying to figure a way out. Jack then thought fast and raised his staff, slamming it to the ground. A gale of cold wind blew around the 2 teens and frost spread all across the floor. The book flew into North's face and the guardians backed up a bit.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack looking at them incredulously

North chuckled "Of course you do. MUSIC"

"NO, no music" Roxas shouted before they could begin. One elf threw his trumpet down and shoved another aside

"Listen we didn't agree to be Guardians" Jack argued

"Yeah and who said we wanted to be?" Roxas asked

"Why the man in the moon of course" North said gesturing to the moon above

"The man in the moon?" Roxas asked in confusion

"What?" Jack asked in a raised angry tone

"Man in the moon?" Roxas said crossing his arms "Why should listen to a man or whoever it is that I never heard of?"

The 4 guardians looked at the blond in confusion

"What do you mean you never heard of 'im? The Man in the moon is the one who created you mate" Bunny said looking at Roxas

"No, I was born during a day that was in the middle of its twilight. I didn't hear or see no moon"

"When were you born?" Tooth asked

"1500 years ago"

The Guardians jaws dropped. He was older than they were.

The sandman did a whole bunch of images which was too fast for Roxas but Roxas took a wild guess

"If you are wondering who I am" Roxas said getting their full attention

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I have no idea who I truly am either"

The guardians slumped in disappointment. Everyone was still staring at Roxas when Jack turned to the moon and stared.

"Why?"

Roxas turned to his friend whose face turned into a glare

"Why after so many years of isolation, now you decide to do something about it?" Jack asked aggressively

"Yes Jack we understand that you've been through" North said trying to get the situation under control

"Hey if anyone understands Jack it's me" Roxas said getting between "I have been alone for a long time so don't go spewing nonsense you don't know"

"Besides" Jack said jumping up on the control "Being a guardian is all HARD WORK and DEADLINE and I'm all snowballs and fun times" Jack finished plopping down on the edge "I'm not a guardian. Neither of us are"

"Jack I don't think you understand this completely" Tooth said flying towards Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked to the globe

"Every one of those lights is a child"

"Yes and every one of them, big or small, naughty or nice we protect them" North said determinedly

"Why should I? I'm not that kind of guy who works hard that's your job" Jack then turned to the moon "And after all that solitude now you decide to speak to me. Scratch that you tried to make me and my friend join something we want nothing without speaking to us directly. Instead you had to ask your guardians. You asked someone you only spoke to once in his entire existence and someone who didn't even know you exist to become a guardian. Well thanks but no thanks"

"No offense" He quickly said to the others

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny said in an appalled voice. He jumped forward "I mean what does he know anything about bringing joy to kids"

"Have you ever heard of a snow day?" Jack said turning to Bunnymund "I know it's no hard-boiled egg but kids actually like what I do"

"But they don't believe in you"

The atmosphere tensed and Tooth said quickly "Bunny don't say things like that"

"No no, the kangaroo is right"

"What? I'm a what? What did you just call me?" Bunny said getting up front with Jack "I am not a kangaroo"

"If you're not then what are you?"

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny"

Suddenly a bright light appeared between the 2 and turned into the Oathkeeper.

"Hey that's enough" Roxas said looking between the 2. The Guardians in attendance stared curiously at the weapon Roxas was holding

"No Roxas I think this Kangaroo wants' to go at it" Jack said still locked on Bunny

"Well mate if you want I'll give you a bloody good walloping" Bunny growled

Roxas sighed and held out his free hand. A dark flash appeared and was Replaced by a dark pitch black blade. With his 2 blades he pushed the 2 apart.

"I may not have agreed to become a guardian, but that doesn't mean all of you should start up a fight"

No one moved when Santa sighed "Alright everyone take 5, I will speak with them"

The other 3 guardians soon left leaving Jack, North and Roxas.

"Come with me you 2 I wish to show you something" North instructed the teens as they followed him away from the globe. They entered on a lift and went down. The trio exited to find themselves in Santa's workshop.

"Whoa" Roxas and Jack said in unison. There were toys being assembled and flown off everywhere. Yetis were carrying tools and parts for toys as they assembled them together

"Jack, Roxas come on keep up"

"Hold on I've been trying to sneak into this place for years" Jack said while trying to see everything "I want to at least get a good look at this place"

"What do you mean trying to sneak in?" North asked with suspicion

"Don't worry I never got past the Yeti" One Yeti pointed his finger at him and punched his fist into his other hand "Hey Phil"

"I thought the elves make the toys" Roxas said passing by a yeti playing guitar

"No we just make them think that"

Jack and Roxas stopped to see a few elves fooling around. One elf was dressed in Christmas lights and nodded to another elf to plug it in with the chord. The lights turned on making the elf's eyes widen with electricity.

"Good work keep it up" North said in a false encouraging tone

They trio soon arrived at Santa's private workshop. And he slammed the door.

"He must have chosen you 2 for a reason" North said in a serious voice

"What do you mean?" Roxas inquired

"Take a look at this boys" North handed Jack a nesting doll with Santa on it. Jack and Roxas glanced at each other then over to North. North waved his hand gesturing them to open and he spoke

"You know how I am boys I am a jolly man But if you get to know me"

Jack opened the first doll

"I am mysterious"

The next one

"Fearless and last but not least"

Jack and Roxas stared at the final doll which was a mini wide-eyed Santa

"I am filled with wonder" North said gently "I give the kids of the world wonder because it is my center. Now we must find your centers"

Jack and Roxas stared at North before turning to look at one another again.

"But how will we know?" Roxas asked

"That is something you 2 must discover for yourselves"

Suddenly the alarm went off. Bunnymund and Sandy busted the door open

"Mates we've got a problem at Tooth's place" Bunny said seriously

"Well Let's go" North said. The 3 guardians walked out but North turned to Jack and Roxas who were still standing in his room.

"We could really use your assistance my friends"

"But your guardians" Roxas said bluntly

"But all good spirits that are good look out for one another" North countered

Jack and Roxas sighed and followed after North. They rushed to a cave passing Namine's door. Namine opened it a little and peaked out to see the retreating figure of Roxas. She began to shake and fell to the floor clutching her throbbing heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the next chapter. Rate, read and review and as always have nice day**

Rise of Guardians Chapter 2: Meetings, introductions and battles

Roxas and Jack were tagging behind North led by Bunnymund and Sandy.

"Everyone into the sleigh" North clapped his hands. Jack looked appalled

"Look if you think I'm going to rid a sleigh then you're…."

The sleigh was pulled out by the reindeer and the sleigh transformed into a more jet shaped model. Roxas and Jack stared in amazement

"Ok just one ride but then we're out" Jack declared with Roxas nodding in agreement. Everyone clambered aboard except for bunny who was a little hesitant.

"Ok guys buckle up" Santa said over his shoulder

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?"

"Ha that was just expression" North laughed "HERE WE GO"

He whipped the leashes and the reindeer bucked up. They began to run through the ice tunnel. Bunny clutched the sides for dear life. Sandy threw his hands up with glee and the 2 teens laughed as they flew out into the air.

"Everyone loves the sleigh" North pulled out a crystal ball and threw it in front of the sleigh opening a portal to Tooth's palace. They entered and the portal shut behind them.

The team arrived to see black horses running around and swallowing

"THE FAIRIES!" Jack shouted as he jumped from the sleigh and caught one fairy. Roxas leapt into action and flew after several Shadow horses. He summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion and was about to strike and free the fairies, when an pinkish red, and silver being blocked his path. Roxas whacked it and it popped. He smirked but suddenly more appeared.

Roxas got into his battle stance when something unexpected happened. A wave of visions of people in black cloaks, white underlings, a red head grinning, a sunset. A girl. A star shaped charm.

Roxas was overwhelmed and screamed clutching his head. His powers were beginning to run rampant. He was thrashing wildly in the air as more white beings began appearing. Jack took notice and without hesitation charge straight at them. The silver beings began to edge closer and were about to strike when Roxas stopped thrashing. The blond looked up to reveal his eyes exerting energy of black and white. His face became completely black, with his mouth and nose gone. His hair turned silver and his keyblades were twirling around him.

Roxas's eyes made the slivers shudder. The Oblivion zapped away and the Oathkeeper began picking up speed. The blade glowed a radiant aura of white and it multiplied into 13.

Roxas threw his hands up and the blades followed. All 13 blades were in his right hand as he slashed them all at once and they flew out cutting down a dozen of the beings. He twirled and the blades spun round him slashing the beings into Oblivion. Then it all stopped. Roxas reverted back to normal and nearly fell when Jack caught him.

"Jack?" Roxas stirred "What happened?"

"What?!" Jack stared in disbelief "You don't remember? You went ape shit and annihilated all those white guys around you"

"Really?"

Suddenly the sleigh pulled up beside them

"Come on you 2 the shadows are still attacking the palace" North commanded

Jack helped Roxas onto the sleigh and North whipped the reindeer, making them fly towards the palace. They soon reach it to find the shadows retreating.

"DAMN IT" Jack yelled. Tooth was fluttering around frantically, trying to find any of her forms. She clutched her heart with tears forming

"They're all gone" She choked "All of them"

Jack approached her and opened his hand. Babytooth flew out and Tooth embraced it.

"Why would Pitch attack here first?" Roxas inquired, slumped on the side.

A sickly smooth voice answered "Because where better to start my plan than at the palace of memories". Pitch appeared on a high tower looking down at the guardians.

"Ah all four guardians" Pitch noticed Jack and Roxas "Ah Jack Frost, a neutral party and… Say, are you not with the Organization Blond one?"

"The who?" Roxas asked weakly lifting his head as his strength slowly returned.

"Ah so you are the traitor they told me about"

Roxas got angry "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Then came voices from all around

"Ah so he truly doesn't remember"

"What a shame"

"How, maybe it could be used as an advantage"

"Silence you fools"

The guardians all looked around, trying to find the sources of these voices.

"Hey look it's Santa" Came a haughty female voice "Am I on the naughty list?"

"Oh look the Easter Kangaroo" Came a surfer accent

"Well, well Sandy the sandman" A British voice echoed "I wonder why I haven't gotten any good dreams lately. Can you tell me Sandy"

"No matter" A deep voice silenced he chatter "We have everyone we want in one spot at last"

Then 11 dark corridors appeared beside Pitch and vanished revealing 10 hooded black cloaked beings, with only the leader without his hood. The guardians stared in shock at the sudden arrival of these cloaks. What was more shocking was it was the exact same coat Roxas wore. Roxas was staring at the 11 newcomers and they all stared back.

"Well it seems as though our plan is going accordingly" said an icy voice

"Why did you raid this place?!" Jack asked angrily.

"Oho Look at frosty here" The surfer cloak threw his hands up dramatically "He's tougher than he looks"

"Simple" the leader explained "This place is where teeth are collected, which also hold the memories of children"

"Yes and take away the fairies who collect the teeth and children will stop believing reducing your powers in the process" Pitch said menacingly

"Bastard" Roxas roared as he leapt up and attacked with his Keyblades. He smashed it down as they all jumped aside.

"Marluxia deal with him" Xemnas commanded

They all teleported away leaving only one. He kicked Roxas back. He then removed his hood to show pink hair and a handsome sinister face.

"Ah Roxas I wonder what caused you to forget but the fact that you threw in your lot with them" Marluxia said disgusted

"Eh what do you have against us pinky?" Bunny angry with his boomerangs at the ready. Roxas was already charging at Marluxia, dragging his blades to increase momentum.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" Roxas roared swinging up. Marluxia dodged gracefully and gently floated back down to the ground, eyeing all the guardians. He raised his right hand. A flower petal slowly floated down until it touchdown into Marluxia's extended hand. It glowed and shot into a curved scythe.

"Let us test your strengths" Marluxia said evilly.

Marluxia swung and a curved beam shot at the guardians. Roxas charged forward and cut it away.

"Ah your offenses are strong" Marluxia gripped his scythe and attacked "Let us test your defenses"

Marluxia swung his scythe down at Roxas who parried the attack. North appeared behind Marluxia and slashed at the assassin. Marluxia got cut but he puffed into flower petal. Marluxia reappeared between Sandy and Jack and blew them back with a twister of petals. Jack clutched his staff and spun around freezing all the flowers. He materialized 10 ice needles and shot them to Sandy, knocking away the petals. Sandy gave Jack a thumbs up then glared at Marluxia.

Sandy conjured his dream whips and began deflecting and attacking Marluxia.

"Well then" Marluxia gritted in frustration "Looks like you are a lot stronger than I anticipated.

"Oy don't forget about me mate!"

A boomerang whacked Marluxias head. It flew back into Bunny's hand as he grinned at the hit. Marluxia roared in irritancy

"YOU ARE RUINING MY MOOD YOU STUFFY OLD FURBALL"

Marluxia raised both his arms. Rose petals and vines with thorns began sprouting from all sides. The vines and petals attacked the guardians, separating them from each other.

"Divide and conquer" Marluxia shouted in savage triumph. He vanished with petals and appeared in front of Roxas.

HA

Roxas blocked the scythe swing with his keyblades but was blown back. Roxas back flipped and slammed his keyblades into the ground skidding to a stop. As soon as he stopped vines engulfed him.

With Namine

Namine gasped and shuddered. She was lying on her bed and sat up. The flaxen blond began to sweat nervously and felt her skin turned ice cold. Namine was panting as her hand clawed at her chest. Her heart rate was increasing rapidly.

She looked out the window and before passing out whispered the one person who she loved.

Roxas's eyes snapped open when he heard her.

'Who is calling me?!' His mind screamed. Roxas was tangled by the vines but he felt a new power surge within him. Roxas's keyblades flashed into his hands and he 360'd out of the vines. He glared at Marluxia he was attacking all the guardians. Jack was also encased in vines, but they froze and he released himself.

"Jack we need to counter-attack"

"I think I got an idea. Follow my lead"

Jack ran ahead with Roxas following right behind. Jack held his staff up in front of him and made a circular motion. Solid ice shards formed and Jack jumped out of the way. Roxas followed up from behind with a corkscrew. His keyblades hit all the shards and they flew at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged some but received a few scratches.

This distracted him long enough for Tooth to get a direct punch at Marley's face. Sandy caught his whips around Marluxias waist and he tossed him up. North jumped in the air and slashed across Marluxias chest, Bunny threw some egg explosives with Jack and Roxas finishing Marluxia off with a hit directly to the ground. Marluxia landed with the ground imploding.

The guardians and the 2 teens gathered around the crater. Marluxia was standing but barely. His cloak was ravaged and face bruised

"This isn't over" He grunted and teleported away.

"Well we did it" North said triumphantly

"Oh no"

Everyone turned to Tooth who flew down to a pond with a wall painting. It was fading away. Jack and Roxas landed next to the shore and gazed at the drawing. Jack began to walk on ice forming over the water and Roxas followed.

"What is this?" Jack asked

"This is where the memories of childhood are stored" Tooth said placing her hand on the drawing "It's my job to protect those memoires so when kids grow up, they still remember what it was like to be a kid"

Tooth teared up "But now all the memories and fairies have been stolen. Now kids will stop believing in me"

Jack rubbed a reassuring hand on Tooth's back

"it's alright Tooth, we'll find a way for them to still believe"

"There is also something you need to know Jack. All of the teeth that were stolen included the guardians past lives. Their memories from their previous lives, including yours"

"WHAT?!" Roxas and Jack yelled together

"Then we have to get them back" Roxas Said determinedly

"But how all my fairies have been captured" Tooth said dejectedly "I'm scared at what might happen next"

Roxas suddenly an odd familiar sensation. His Oathkeeper flashed into his hand and a light sphere flew out and entered Tooth's heart. Her face became stronger as she looked at Roxas

"Even in the most direst of times you must be brave" Roxas said in a powerful voice

"Yeah and we will help" Jack piped up. The other guardians joined them

"Don't worry mate we got you covered" Bunny said firmly

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" North boomed and he whistled his sleigh down. They all climbed aboard and flew off

Back in the North Pole

Namine was gazing at the globe when the lights began to flicker. She gasped but put on a determined face. She closed her eyes and held her hands up.

Some kids who were awake saddened at the sight of their tooth still in their hands. Suddenly a light glowed and the teeth were replaced with coins. The kids jumped around excitedly still believing in the tooth fairy.

Namine smiled weakly as some of the lights flickered back but there was still the other half of the world yet to still believe. She fainted on the spot but was quickly caught by the yetis and carried to her room. The yetis placed her down and left except for Phil who noticed an odd picture. It was Namine and Roxas in a deep loving embrace. Phil took the picture and scratched his head in curiosity

Jack was running across the roofs of Asia. He jumped into a window and quickly snatched up the tooth from the sleeping child. He flew out and continued on to the next house. Bunny was right behind him and so was Sandy

**Transitions to Russia**

Santa was popping in and out of chimneys as the guardians along with Jack and Roxas, jumped and flew across the rooftops. They each tried to get the most teeth the fastest.

Jack held a tooth in his hand which was snatched by Bunny who slid down a roof then lost the tooth to Sandy's whip, and was knocked into North's hand then grabbed by a flying Roxas.

The 5 all held out bags of teeth in front of Tooth. She clapped happily

"You guys did it" Tooth looked exceptionally at them and asked "Did you guys also leave something behind?"

Their faces faulted and Tooth stared "You did leave something behind Right?

The guardians all gathered at a Laundromat and got change and began to make their runs again. They left, change, Easter eggs, candy canes, ice sculptures, and little toys.

Jack was staring at a picture of Jamie, missing one tooth and laughing with friends.

"Sledding down the street and getting run over by a couch huh?" Tooth gave Jack a warm look. Jack placed a hand on the picture and laughed

"Heh good memory"

Tooth just smiled twirling a coin in her hand. She floated above Jamie and stared serenely

"Oh this is the part I miss so much" Tooth said gently "Their gentle sleeping faces, and joy of finding what lies underneath"

"Hmm how long has it been since you were out in the fields?"

"Oh about over 400 years" Tooth laughed embarrassed. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled

"Oy you lot what are you all doing here?" Bunny appeared

"Oh looks like the Kangaroo made it to the last tooth" Jack said triumphantly holding up his bag. Bunny rolled his eyes and smirked

"Try this on for size" Bunny pulled out a bigger bag

"Guys come on" North said coming in through the window "This isn't a contest but if it was" North pulled out an enormous bad "I Would win"

"Oh really" Roxas flew in through the window, his Keyblades resting on his shoulders carrying 2 giant bags. Everyone's jaws dropped as Roxas's face put on a smug look.

"Guys let's not be so loud" Tooth whispered floating to them "We don't want to wake up Jamie"

Too late

"Huh?" Jamie rubbed his eyes and reached for his flashlight. He shined his light and inhaled in awe

"Santa Claus"

"The Easter Bunny"

"Sandman"

"THE TOOTH FAIRY. I knew you'd come"

"Surprise"

"Wait he could see all of us" Jack voice held hope and Roxas edged a little closer. Tooth looked sadly at the two and patted their shoulders "Sorry you 2 only if he believes"

Their faces fell slightly but should have expected no less.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Jamie asked excitedly

"Guy's he's still awake" Tooth said through her teeth

"Sandy knock him out with" Bunny commanded. Sandy punched his palms twice walking to Jamie

"Huh?"

"With the dream sand you Gumby"

Suddenly Jamie's dog Abby was on Jamie's bed growling at Bunny.

"No down Abby that's the Easter Bunny"

"Don't panic guys" Bunny said calmly

"Uh That's a greyhound" Jack snorted "Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"

"Well I bet it's never faced a Bunny with nerves of steel" Jack rolled his eyes and noticed Jamie's alarm clock "A master of tai-chi and" Jack hit the alarm. The greyhound growled

"Crikey"

The dog began chasing Bunny around with everyone trying to restore order. Sandy was trying to aim at the greyhound. He threw it and hit Tooth who fell into slumber of golden teeth. The dream ball began bouncing around the room. It hit Bunny and Abby who collapsed. Then it hit North

"Oh Candy canes"

He flopped down onto Jamie's bed making the kid soar into Sandy's arm who finally put him to sleep. Roxas and Jack were laughing and soon calmed down. Sandy smiled at their youth mischief but all 3 saw the shadow dash past the window.

"Come on we can get 'em" Roxas said eagerly

"Yeah let's go Sandy" Jack egged on

Sandy glanced at the sleeping guardians but obliged to the boy's encouragement. The trio flew out and chased after the horse. Jack and Roxas ran alongside Sandman who grinned at the boys. They trio landed on a roof top and Jack and Roxas readied their weapons.

"Ah the neutral parties" came a slick voice. Jack and Roxas shot their heads up to see Pitch walking on the higher buildings edge

"Let me ask you boys something, why do you bother helping the guardians? This isn't your fight Jack"

"You made it my fight because you took" Jack was interrupted

"Oh the ranting of children are so irritating" came another cold British voice. A dark corridor appeared beside Pitch.

"Ah Vexen, what a pleasure for you to join us" Pitch greeted in a false warm manner

"Pleasure to be here" Vexen said removing his hood

"Whoa a transvestite" Roxas said.

Jack roared with laughter and Vexen glared ice at the blond.

"Silence traitor. You betrayed us and you still have the audacity to talk down on your superior" Vexen snarled.

Roxas stared at Vexen. He wanted to ask what he meant by betraying 'them' but his mouth instead said

"I may not remember but that annoying voice seems to ring a bell in why I left" Roxas shot back

Vexen was ready to explode when Pitch bumped into him. The 2 black cloaks look down to see the Sandman with a serious face.

"AH one of our targets"

Sandy whipped out his sand and lashed it out at the 2. Vexen suddenly conjured an ice shield.

"WHAT?! ICE?!" Jack shouted. The shield mattered not as Sandy latched his whips around their waists and smashed them down into the streets.

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side" Jack commented. Sandy grinned at the compliment. The trio jumped down to the 2 cloaks who were backing away as fast as possible

"Sandy look I'm sorry. None of you understand what it's like to not be believed in but if you want your Sand back" Pitch's face became deadly "You can have them"

"And I hope you don't mind my allies the dusks" Vexen snarled snapping his fingers. Nightmare horses appeared and dusks swirled up.

"Uh" Roxas looked around in disbelief

"We'll take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right" Jack said in not total confidence. Pitch rode up in front of them on a horse and paused

"BOO"

The horses and dusks all charged. The trio began to fight when the sound of a sleigh roared overhead. The guardians arrived as Sandy grabbed the boys and soared up.

Jack and Roxas destroyed a few horses and Dusks and the other guardians soon joined in. Tooth rammed through a dozen shadows, Bunny leapt on to the rooftops his boomerangs flying around. He jumped back into the sleigh and took control as North laughed slashing away at the dusks and shadows.

Roxas was surrounded and the enemies charged at once. Roxas threw both his Keyblades which twirled around him destroying all the nightmares and Dusks. The blades reappeared in his hands but felt something knock him down

"I'M YOUR OPONENT BOY" Vexen yelled brandishing his shield. Jack and Sandy saw this and flew in to aid Roxas. Roxas and Vexen were free falling down trying to get a hit at one another. Roxas flipped above Vexen and gave a clean whack to Vexen's exposed back.

Jack backed him up and smashed his staff into Vexens head. Vexen landed hard onto the ground

"How could ice effect me?" Vexen shouted incredulously

"Well maybe my ice is special" Jack said proudly

"No matter" Vexen snarled "No teenage punks and sand gnome will be able to defeat me"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Roxas looked to his side "Too late

"What do you AH" Sandy tangled his whips around Vexens legs and slammed him into the walls of the building several time then threw him at Jack and Roxas. Jack shot a beam of ice knocking him out of balance and Roxas double slashed. Vexen fell to the ground and did not move. He slowly managed to one knee but noticed black specks floating from his body.

"NO" He cried out in horror "NO NO NO I CAN'T VANISH NOWWWWWWWWWWW"

The specks slowly faded away the chili alchemists existence until his voice and body was no more.

"We did it" Jack jumped with a fist in the air

"Oh really?"

The trio turned around to be blown back by ice shards and wind. Vexen was standing unfazed by their tactics.

"You honestly thought or were you more likely naïve enough to believe that mere children could defeat me"

"Defeat?!" Roxas said in a false outraged tone. He smirked wildly "You have no idea what we can do"

They were interrupted by attacking nightmares. Roxas, Jack and Sandy formed a back to back as more nightmare and dusks appeared. A few charged in but the trio fought in perfect coordination. Roxas ducked a hit from a dusk and destroyed it. Jack rolled over Roxas's back to freeze and shatter a dozen oncoming nightmares. Sandy twirled his whips in perfect formation annihilating the remaining enemies. Black sand covered their view, making it a perfect opportunity for Vexen to strike. Vexen rammed the flat of his shield into Roxas's chest making him fly into the air.

"ROXAS" Jack called as he chased after the 2 with Sandy right behind him. Roxas recovered and parried a few shots from Vexen

"Excellent form" Vexen swung his shield and Roxas flipped back "I see you blade skills are in top notch"

"1500 years of observing all the refined swordsman of the world" Roxas said with a grin as he corkscrewed at Vexen knocking his shield up above, and managed an Oblivion blow to the alchemists gut. He gritted his teeth and clenched his gut.

"HEY KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME" Jack kicked Vexens head and Sandy whipped Vexen upward. Vexen growled and spun in mid air. Ice needles showered down unto the team. Roxas twirled his keyblades in front of him, deflecting most but one cut his cheek. Sandy was whipping back and forth and Jack absorbed all the ice.

Roxas threw his Oathkeeper, which Vexen side stepped. Roxas used his sonic speed and caught his flying blade from behind Vexen and knocked him down. Sandy whipped at Vexen, but Vexen was quicker this time in freezing Sandy's sand. He chuckled and shot a shard knocking Sandy off balance. Jack, luckily caught him from underneath and helped him up.

Vexen appeared behind Jack and slammed his shield on Jacks back. Jack fell down but was rescued by Roxas. Roxas put Jacks free hand over his shoulder and flew right at Vexen who retreated. Sandy also was flying side by side with Roxas and Jack

TRIPLE ATTACK

Jack formed hundreds of large ice shards. Sandy grabbed them with his whips and flung them all at Vexen. Roxas timed his speed and appeared behind each shard, giving each an extra hit of speed. Vexen got hit by a few but managed to get his shield to protect him from the rest. When Vexen felt the barrage was over, he moved the Shield down, only for it to be suddenly snatched away by sand and Roxas slashed at him with his Oblivion, which was radiating with power.

Vexen floated motionless in midair. Ice particles suddenly began to float out of his body and he fell. Vexen fell all the way to the ground and before reaching it, disappeared into nothingness.

The team was staring down

"Well this time we really did it" Roxas said reassuringly. Jack and Sandy nodded but all 3 heard the sounds of

"The others!" Roxas said wheeling around to see North, Tooth and Bunny still holding their ground.

"Let's go" Jack shouted flying to the battle


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello faithful guardian readers. Quick question, do any of you people think Vexen went out a little too fast? If so please comment in the reviews. Rate, read and review and as always have a nice day**

Rise of the Guardians Chapter 3: Defeat and memories

Sandy, Roxas and Jack flew to the other guardians, who were holding their ground (or air) against Pitch's nightmare. Roxas threw his Oblivion and destroyed a nightmare, saving North's back

"HA HA I thank you my friends" North called out in his Russian accent. Jack started hitting nightmares with his ice powers left and right. Sandy grabbed 2 at once and slammed them together. Roxas was hacking and cutting away at the nightmares. Roxas and Jack suddenly found themselves back to back. They were surrounded when an idea occurred to Jack

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan, but I don't know if you'll like it"

"Given our current situation anything t get us out will be fine"

"Ok here goes"

Jack hooked Roxas's ankle with his crooked staff and began spinning. Roxas at first yelled but realized the swinging was taking out the nightmares. Roxas made his Keyblades glow with light and darkness as one nightmare after another were slashed down. Jack kept spinning until he looked up to see the dark dust falling to him like a comet. Jack swung his stick like a bat launching Roxas up. Roxas saw the oncoming nightmare and torpedoed through.

"YEAH We did it!" Jack exclaimed. Roxas smiled weakly before his face turned green and he quickly rocketed down to a garbage can.

BBLLLLLEEEEEEEEEHH

"Note to self" Jack snorted "Do that one time to Bunny"

Roxas flew back up and the duo rejoined the brawl. Sandy was isolated as the nightmares were circling around him and the gold being whipped at every part. Roxas flew up and did his trademark corkscrew, taking out numerous nightmares. Jack was hitting as many as possible but then saw 2 fearlings charging at him at once. He dropped down and the horses crashed into each other. As Jack dropped one knocked into him and he lost his stick. Jack fell clutching his chest in pain. He saw his stick twirling toward him and he managed to grab it.

Jack landed on the side of the sleigh.

"You might want to duck" Bunny said casually. Jack saw a fearling coming at him and he ducked and it was destroyed. Bunny caught his boomerang and smirked triumphantly. Roxas landed on the other side.

"This is just getting annoying"

"To true" Came another silky voice. Roxas felt a ramming force on his back and he was blown all the way to the forest on the outskirts of the town. A black cloak followed suit

"ROXAS" Jack cried out

"Crikey, where the bloody hell did 'e come from" Bunny also in shock at the sudden attack. Jack looked up and saw Sandy still fighting off the nightmares. As much as he wanted to help his new friend, the winter spirit knew, Sandy needed it the most.

"We need to help Sandy" Jack yelled prompting North to whip the ropes making the reindeer turn to Sandy's direction. Sandy was valiantly holding his ground against the nightmares, but was unaware of Pitch sneaking behind him.

"That's it" he whispered to himself "Don't mind me"

He conjured a black bow and arrow with his dust. The boogeyman shot it and hit Sandy dead on. The guardians gasped as Sandy's strong face transformed into fear. From afar Roxas felt a great disturbance but couldn't get to it cause he was facing his own dilemma.

"Let it consume you" Pitch said maliciously as the Sandman was consumed by the black dust of fear. Before the guardians could get to him the fear overwhelmed the golden guardian and the nightmares consumed him.

Pitch laughed maniacally as he sent a giant was of fear at the oncoming Guardians. Jack gritted his teeth and gripped his staff tightly.

"Not this time" He breathed. Jack jumped into the air, charging at the wave head on.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" North called out

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT" Bunny shouted

Jack ignored them as he summoned a the wind and snow and with one hit destroyed the nightmares. Pitch stared in shock and decided to retreat. Jack however overdid his powers and barely kept his conscience as he fell. Tooth quickly flew under and caught him, flying over to the sleigh. She gently placed him down

"Jack" Tooth asked in awe "How did you do that?"

"I didn't even know I could do that" Jack said rubbing his head "Hey Roxas"

Jacks eyes widened "OH CRAP ROXAS"

Jack jumped up and rocketed towards the forest. The guardians were looking on in amazement

"How much energy do these whelps have?" Bunny asked.

"Who cares we have to go help" Tooth said urgently "We can't lose these 2 new guardians"

"Right you are" North said strongly. He whipped on the leashes and the reindeer swerved to the forest

(During the fight between Sandy and Pitch)

Roxas crashed through the trees.

"Ow son of a bitch" Roxas groaned. He achingly sat up and saw a black cloak descend from the skies. He landed in front of Roxas and revealed his face. Roxas stared at his face before a name floated into his head.

"Xemnas"

"Ah so you remember" Xemnas said calmly

Roxas however didn't see his reason to be calm "What do you mean?!" Roxas demanded

"Oh still feisty I see" Xemnas said in a bored voice "But you still don't remember who you truly are, don't you?"

Roxas was about to call on his keyblades but stopped. Roxas body told to fight like it was his instincts but his mind was telling him to stop and listen.

"What do you mean?" He asked/demanded. Xemnas chuckled

"I know who you truly are" Xemnas said deviously "Those guardians are nothing more than overstuffed, self-centered fools. And yet I could see it in your eyes and that boy Jacks that you actually want these guardians to help you"

Roxas froze. He knew what Xemnas was talking about but tried his best to deny it

'_he seems to know a lot about you though' _An odd sinister voice came from the back of his head 'Yeah but how can I trust him' Roxas shot back. The voice chuckled

'_Just look at him. He has your same dreadful sense of fashion and what's more he knows who you are'_

'How would you know that' Roxas tried countering angrily

'_Oh but what about you? You know his name when You seem to have never seen him ever before. Now try explaining that' _

Roxas knew there was no way of countering. His face turned angry as he shook with rage

"By that stupid expression on your face, I could tell you're fighting yourself"

Xemnas's voice snapped Roxas back into reality. Roxas took one last glance at Xemnas before conjuring both his keyblades.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHO THE HELL I AM OR YOU ARE BEFORE I POUND IT OUT OF YOU" Roxas shouted with rage. Xemnas merely shook his head. His face turned into an odd expression then into a victorious grin.

"It seems that the Sandman is no more"

Roxas's eyes widened in horror. He gritted his teeth and charged "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Roxas raised his blades and smashed them into the ground. Xemnas easily dodged and chuckled darkly.

"What I mean is that we have secured our first victory. So for now, goodbye"

With that Xemnas teleported away leaving a frustrated and confused Roxas. Roxas wanted to chase after wherever Xemnas ran off to but then realized his words. Roxas shot into the air and flew to the other battlefield as fast as possible. He was flying through a cloud when he heard something jingling and rocketing towards his face. Roxas screeched to a halt an held out his hand. He felt another hand grab onto him and swung him into the sleigh

"Thanks Jack"

**Back in the North Pole**

There was a carving of the sandman on the floor surrounded by candles. North, Tooth and Bunny stood around it with candles in their hand. The elves and Yetis were also present except for 2.

Jack was sitting on the windowsill in North's private workshop, gazing intently outside. Roxas was sitting on North's chair, fiddling with the ice sculpture of the flying train. Roxas's mind was swirling with the conversation he had with Xemnas.

'How does he know who I am? How do I know who HE is' Roxas's thoughts were running through his mind, the same questions repeatedly. One thing always ended in his mind. A girl's voice.

'Where did this voice come from?' Roxas thought in frustration 'Who is she?'

Roxas in his frustration banged his fists on the table and stormed out. Jack looked at his friend but didn't stop him. It was best everyone had some time to themselves. Roxas walked down the hallway, his mind still trying to process and conclude what was going on. He stopped and closed his eyes.

"Roxas"

He heard the whisper of that girl's voice again. Roxas was surprised that he found it soothing.

"Roxas"

The voice was more of a whisper this time and it felt like it was close.

"Hello?" He called unsure of what might happen. Nothing. Roxas opened his eyes sheepishly and looked up in disappointment. Roxas looked lazily around when he felt someone was watching him. The blond saw a door opened slightly and he spotted a blue eye watching him. It quickly slammed the door. Roxas walked over to it and was about to open it when he heard sobbing. He knocked

"Hello? Are…are you ok?"

The crying intensified. Roxas didn't wait any longer. He turned the knob but learned that it was locked. Roxas stood back and called out his Oathkeeper. He pointed it at the lock and concentrated. There was light that swirled around the tip of the blade and a beam shot into the lock. There was a click and the door creaked open. Roxas pushed it open and entered the room. It was white and simple yet the walls were surrounded by really good drawings. He turned to the end of the room to see a teenage girl crying into her knees.

"Hey are you ok?"

The girl slowly looked up and their eyes met. Roxas was completely mesmerized by the flaxen blonds, eyes and face. He had never seen anything so beautiful and yet, so familiar.

"I'm.."

Before Roxas started, the was a spark in his head. Wave upon waves of memory flooded Roxas's head. Roxas clutched his head in pain. It was starting to hurt. He groaned in pain but tried to look up at the girl. When he did even more waves bombarded his head and this time it was excruciatingly painful.

"AURGH"

Roxas was on his knees, both hands clutching his throbbing head. Memories were flowing through his head at lightning speed with no remorse.

Roxas saw vision after vision. One was of him being surrounded by cloaks. Another was he was fighting in battles. Then it switched over to him and another black cloaked red head laughing atop a tower, gazing at the sunset. Then came the worst of it. When the images of the girl swarmed in he felt his heart throb in pain and..Love? whatever it was his head began to pound at all of his senses. There were images of him finding the girl, laughing with her, holding her close, comforting her tears, protecting her from the other cloaks. The last one Roxas managed to feel a tear going down his eye. He was edging closer to the girl and he whispered her name.

"Namine" He growled. Roxas opened his eyes. They turned blank and the boy passed out. Namine was looking at Roxas wide eyed and scared at what just happened to him. She jumped off her bed and rushed over to him. She gently rolled him over and finally got a good look at his face. He was content it seemed but his face winced every now and then.

Namine gently stroked his cheek and it actually calmed him down. His head, unknowingly moved closer to her touch. Namine shook uncontrollably before she embraced him closely. He didn't move but she didn't care. The young blond finally reunited with the one she loved.

"Hey I heard crying what's up?"

Namine lifted her head up to see Jack fly in. Jack gazed at the girl curiously before seeing Roxas, unconscious. Jack flew down and knelt by his friend's side.

"Yo Roxas are you alright?" Jack asked with concern. Roxas winced once more and started panting heavily. Then came a Russian accent

"What is going on up here?"

North, along with Tooth and Bunny entered Namines room and immediately saw Roxas on the floor

"What's wrong with the little bugger?" Bunny said hopping over. Tooth's instincts made her look at Namine.

"Namine? Do you know what happened?"

Namine looked down onto Roxas and began to shudder and fresh tears rolled down her eyes. All the guardians and Jack were completely taken aback by this behavior from Namine. They had never seen her break down and cry like this. She held Roxas close, like she was a child that found her favorite blanket.

"Urgh"

Everyone looked at Roxas who was slowly coming to. His eyes flickered open but only slightly. He groaned as he sat up. Jack placed his hands on Roxas's shoulders and gently helped him sit up.

"Hey buddy you alright?"

"Yeah, I think" He clutched his head "My head is pounding though"

"What happened mate?" Bunny asked also helping up Roxas

"Well all I saw was visions" Roxas paused to think about his words and visions "I think I saw…my memories"

"Your memories" Tooth asked curiously.

"Yeah" Roxas shook his head, as if making the memories rattle into his head. "It was mainly black cloaks and battles in the beginning"

The guardians faces tensed up slightly but did not interrupt

"Then I saw…."

"Yes what did you see?!" North asked with anticipation. Roxas was silent at first

"I saw this beautiful girl" Roxas was remembering the girls look. With every memory that returned he felt pain at first then relief as the girls picture came into his mind.

"She was a bit shorter than me, probably an inch. Her skin was creamy white and her body seemed to mold perfectly against mine when we hugged"

Bunny shifted uncomfortably a bit, Tooth's eyes widened and her face made an awe expression. Jack smirked slightly at Roxas's story but North still listened intently

"She wore a pale white dress, blue sandals, and had flaxen blond hair"

The guardians eyes widened in shock at the description and Jack narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the girl. His eyes also widened

"And she had these eyes, that were so…mesmerizing" Roxas looked at the guardians and his close friend Jack "I've never felt anything like it"

He looked up at everyone who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"What?"

"Roxas you wouldn't happen to be talking about" Bunny wasn't sure how to say it.

"Namine?" North finished for his fellow guardian. Roxas stared at the guardians with a glimmer of hope

"You know her?! Please tell me"

"Roxas" Roxas's ears perked up when he heard his name being called. He gently pushed Bunny and North aside and saw Namine. She was looking at him with a tear in each eye. Roxas looked at Namine and more visions began to bombard him once more.

One was him being found by the organization.

"You are number XIII, the final member to our Organization. With you we shall conquer all that stand before us" came Xemnas's deep voice.

It switched over to him and another member with his hood down, revealing gravity defying spiky red hair

"Hey Roxas, were pals right?"

"Yeah Axel duh"

"Good just know I've always got your back, got it memorized?"

The 2 laughed as they ate their ice cream and enjoyed the sunset.

Roxas saw a girl all alone in an alley way. She did seem lost, but was not hurt physically. She was crying yet even with tears, she was beautiful. Roxas slowly approached her.

"Hey are you alright?"

The blond haired girl glanced up at Roxas and retreated slightly.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna help. My name is Roxas"

The girl was hesitant but then she saw his azure eyes. They were kind and full of light and it surprisingly relaxed her.

"I'm Namine"

"Namine that's a really pretty name" Roxas gave her a cheesy smile, which she giggled and blushed to. She was about to say something when suddenly she fainted. Roxas's reflexes caught her and he held her up bridal style.

"You must be exhausted. Let's get you somewhere to rest"

The memories warped again into the streets of a town. Namine and Roxas were laughing with Axel smirking in the back ground.

"Yo Roxas I'm heading back, I'll see you at home"

Ok Axel we'll see you later"

Axel went up to Roxas, patted him on the shoulder and came close to his ear

"Make your move buddy, now or never"

Roxas stared angrily at Axel, comically, as his friend laughed and teleported away.

It visions switched over to Roxas and Namine standing behind the ledge of a clock tower, watching the sunset.

"Hey Roxas don't you find the sunset beautiful?" Namine asked dreamily

"Not as beautiful as you" Roxas realized what he said and cursed at himself for being to direct. Namine blushed a violent red and fidgeted with her hair.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She stuttered. Roxas sighed and told himself to get it over with.

"Namine, you're so beautiful that I now realized I can't live my life without you. Ever since I saw you I have never felt so powerful, energetic and so….in love"

Namine stared into Roxas's eyes and saw no lies. He took her hands into his.

"I love you, Namine"

Namine froze before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed Roxas deeply. Roxas returned the kiss by hugging her closer and gently lifting her off the ground. The 2 separated after a few minutes and Namine breathed

"I love you too Roxas"

The visions switched again to Namine crying.

"Namine I'm sorry"

"Roxas how could you do these kind of missions" His live cried out "You hurt people. That's not like you at all"

Roxas stopped and thought to himself. She was right he hated these jobs, but what else can he do? That's when the idea came

"Then let's run away together"

Namine stared at Roxas. Roxas took her into the Organization and gave her a home. Sure she never like the Organization but being there with Roxas made it worthwhile. But now Namine didn't care. So long as she was with Roxas she was happy.

The visions switched once more to Axel and Roxas fighting off thousands of dusks with Namine unconscious behind the 2.

"Can't believe I agreed to help you guys" Axel said in mock anger.

Roxas laughed darkly even though the situation didn't call for it.

"What now? There's too many of them"

Axel glanced at his best friend then back to Namine.

"Roxas when I first met you I felt strange. I've never met someone who makes me feel like myself. You helped me become the good man I was once before in my previous life. You became the greatest friend I ever asked for so let me repay the debt"

Axel jumped in front and slowly lifted his arms, his weapons spinning around him and the heat along with fire was intensifying. Axel began with a growl then let of a roar. Fire exploded around him. Roxas opened his eyes to see the dusks all eliminated. He then heard a soft moan and turned to see Namine regaining herself. He rushed over to Namine and helped her up.

"Roxas?" She said weakly "What happened?"

"It's alright Axel" Roxas's eyes widened "AXEL"

Namine gasped and saw Axel laying flat on his back. The 2 ran over to him and kneeled down to him. The redheads eyes flickered open and he looked at the 2

"What, is there something on my face?"

Roxas laughed weakly but saw black flakes coming off Axel.

"NO you're…your fading away"

"Well duh Roxas come on" Axel said sheepishly "That's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack"

"But you promised we would all leave together" Namine whispered with silent tears

"Nah guess not this time" He said with a sad smile "Namine cause I'm fading, it's now up to you to look out for this bozo. Please Namine, I trust you"

Namine nodded. Axel looked over to Roxas and held up his hand. Roxas grabbed it and shook hard

"You're a good person Roxas. You gotta look out for your girlfriend alright" Axel said in a brotherly fashion. Roxas nodded as Axels grip weakened and soon his entire body was gone.

The visions transformed into the final scene with the other Organization members. They had Roxas and Namine cornered. Roxas was barely holding on but still stood strong to protect Namine.

"Just give up Roxas and we may spare your life" Came the cool voice of Saix. Roxas looked back to Namine. She had tears in her eyes. Roxas knew they weren't going to make it. But he knew that she would. He promised himself to keep her alive. He had to be brave for her

"Namine" he said gently "I'm sorry"

Roxas rushed out in front and floated in the air. He channeled all the power he had to keep the entire Organization from running but made sure to keep Namine in a safe bubble.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Vexen shouted

"BURST INTO OBLIVION" Roxas shouted and his powers went supernova. All the Organization members couldn't get away and Roxas didn't know he sealed them away.

All went blank as the final vision was him, all alone in a grassy field. He got up and felt something fall from his coat. It was a star charm. Roxas picked it up and examined it curiously.

"Where am I?" He asked "WHO am I?"

The visions stopped and Roxas snapped back to reality. He looked down then at Namine

"Namine" He cried out. Roxas rushed over and embraced her tightly and Namine cried happily into his shoulder. The other guardians were confused but their hearts were warmed by the affection before them. The 2 separated and looked into each other's eyes. At last they were reunited.


End file.
